The Lost Boys
by Megt6
Summary: A known criminal is destroying International Rescue from the inside out. When they lose three boys to a storm, the rest of the family struggle to hold it together. Grief does strange things to a brother and Emotions run high as they fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

_This is set three years after the events of the Movie but incorporates aspects of the Tv Show. A couple of big differences are that John is the oldest, not Scott and there is an older Tracy, their sister Chloe. She is older than John by two years. Also, Gordon has brown hair :L I had to do this so that it was the same colour as Scott's and to get it to fit in with a major part of the story which you will find out if you read on. There are also some unrealistic elements in the story but there are in both the movie and the series so I don't feel too guilty._

_I used some creative freedom but I DO NOT OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS_

It's the height of summer and the world had been silent for weeks. John was bored as a plank sat on his own up in Thunderbird 5. He loved the independence of being on his own, and he liked being alone to think and look at the stars, but he sometimes wished he could get a bit more of the action from his family. He felt he missed out on a lot of things that happened when he was in space. John spun his chair round in circles and stopped to look at the family photo he had on his control unit. It was about two years old and had been taken on a trip to London. Their sister, who had lived in foster Care in England throughout the entire of their childhood, had taken them there for a sightseeing trip. They were all really happy, standing on Jubilee Gardens in front of the Millennium eye. The last time they had been there was one year prior to the photo when they had witnessed their youngest brother rescue a carriage full of people from the bottom of the Thames. John looked at the photo and smiled. That was one of the first times they had all been together properly as a family. Chloe had been securely given back her American citizenship after finding them again and had been allowed to live with them permanently. John laughed as he remembered how aggravated she had been initially. Chloe was two years older than him, so technically, she could have lived wherever she wanted, but there had been issues with her wanting to live with her old family again. Chloe had been so cross because she had thought once she turned 18 there wouldn't be a problem. She was wrong. It took six years for them to agree t her living with them again, after which time International rescue had been operating for some time and she had started a career in the RAF as a designer and engineer. She was always going to start International Rescue with their Dad once she turned 18 but with things so complicated, she had to hand over to John to help start up the organisation.

John looked up from the photo just as he received a report from the weather data. He opened the full screen satellite image and located the earth tremors he had been warned about. He set a tracking locator onto the tremors and sat back down in his chair. He looked at the next photo on the unit. This one was considerably older. It was taken on one of the rare School Breaks they had when Chloe was allowed home to visit. They were clad in colour responding swimsuits and were standing proudly in age order. Chloe had refused to wear her purple swimsuit on its own so she was in a matching, purple set of swimming shorts, the same make and pattern as the boys, ones. Ever since they were little, they had had their own colours. Many people had asked John why he owned so much brown and bronze coloured stuff when he unpacked at boarding school. No-one could understand why it was his colour. He had picked that colour because it was the colour of his Dad's telescope. John fingered the bronze coloured badge on his uniform, and then looked back towards the outlook behind him. He looked again at the old photo then stood up and walked towards the outlook. This was his space.

John walked into a big open area which was made entirely if glass. On the stand in the middle of the area stood a big bronze telescope. John had built the outlook so that he could have a better view of the stars around him. This was one of the reasons he liked being out in Space. John had inherited his Father's passion for astronomy. It was a favourite past-time of his, one that can only be fully appreciated living on a remote island like Tracy Island and living on your own in space. John put his eye to the cool metal and twisted the telescope round to spot his constellations. He knew off by heart where each of his favourite constellations were, and where his family constellations were as well. John was just turning the telescope to get a look at the moon when he spotted something moving. He thought it was a shooting star to begin with but it was moving too slowly. He looked closely and could just make out the shape of a satellite. He looked again and tried to adjust the focus on the telescope but the object was gone. He shifted the telescope back to the constellations when he heard the ringer on his control unit start up. He put the protective cap back on the telescope and rearranged it back in place then set off back towards his main desk. When he got there he turned on the video conference screen and saw his Dad's face fill the entire screen.

"John! I was beginning to think you weren't there." Jeff Tracy grinned at his eldest son.

"No Dad, just using the old telescope." John pointed over his shoulder to the observatory

"Everything quiet up there?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah pretty much. You know, I never thought I'd say this but I'm beginning to feel lonely up here."

Jeff started to laugh.

"It's only because your sister's down here and you have nothing to do up there."

"At least she's down there with you and not in England again."

"Well I can't say I'm not glad to have her back here with us."

"She's not going anywhere you know Dad." John was reassuring.

"I know. I just; It still feels like she's twelve sometimes. That she has to go back because I can't look after her."

"Well she's not Dad, and you did a great job with the rest of us when Mom died."

"Thanks John." Jeff smiled sadly.

"She's not going anywhere, and she's not twelve anymore, although she does act like it sometimes."

Jeff chuckled.

John smoothed his blonde hair back behind his ear and smiled at his Dad.

"So John, is anything at all going on in the world other than my kids?"

"Well, I'm picking up readings of Earth tremors in the Pacific Ocean."

"Any populations?"

"None necessarily in the impact zone, but I can't be sure on the strengths. The readings are all jumpy and inconclusive. I'm patched into the Pacific Met Office radio frequency to pick up on any information they might have but it looks like it could be a Tsunami."

"Are you sure?"

"The vibrations of the Tectonic plates are pretty set towards that type of outcome but hopefully it will shake itself out."

"Keep me posted, and call if there are any updates from the Met."

"F.A.B Dad."

"Anything else?"

"Just one thing. I was looking out with the telescope and I saw some sort of satellite orbiting. At least I think it was. I couldn't see clearly because it was too far away and then you called."

"Okay. You could send out a signal jammer and try and trace the frequencies back to Tracy Island."

"What happens if it is military?"

"All military operations have the same code at the beginning of them so that if this happens, they can be told apart."

"Okay, I'll send a signal out and relay the frequencies back to you."

"Thanks John. I'll have a look now and get back to you in the morning."

"Okay."

"Keep an eye on that tsunami warning as well."

"F.A.B Dad. See you in the morning."

"Night John."

The screen went blank and John was left to himself again.

He set up a signal range and sent out a pulse to detect a frequency signal for his alien satellite.

After about ten minutes he still had no returning signal.

"You were asleep John Tracy, imagining things, hallucinating." He sighed and went back over to the telescope; he still had another hour to kill before he could get some sleep. Again John removed the protective cap from the lens of the telescope and began to peer through it to the surrounding stars. He found some of the well known constellations and began to feel happier.

He gave up trying to find particular stars and after replacing the protective cap, he went back to his control room and sat back in his chair. He reached up to the book shelf and grabbed a battered and torn book that had been thumbed through far too many times. The book was a fiction novel called "Swallows and Amazons" the story was ancient although the book itself was relatively new when he had been given it. He opened the first page and read the message on the front page.

6th October 2009

Hey John,

Happy 12th Birthday!

I'm really sorry I missed you when I came to visit over summer. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but it was strange you not being there. I missed having someone to argue with.

I hope year seven is going well, if not, Box their ears in!

I'll see you sometime soon yeah?

Love you

Chloe x

He ran his fingers over the fading message and started to laugh. He could remember receiving the book in the post at his old boarding school Wharton Academy. When he had read the note from his sister, he had laughed and cried at the same time. It was entirely true that John and Chloe had never seen eye to eye. In fact, some people would have gone far enough to say that the pair of them hated each other. They were forever throwing dirty glances and evil looks at one another. John had never trusted her because he thought that she had left them and was trying to worm her way back into the family. It didn't ring true with John that she was desperate to feel part of her old family again. He always saw her as the interloper and always felt upset because she became the eldest again and won the affections of their younger siblings.

That September, John had started 7th grade in a boarding school; Wharton Academy. When he was younger, he and his brothers and been home schooled by their father and towards a later date, he had employed the help of a tutor for some of the time when he was working on the rockets that were to become thunderbirds. When he started at the boarding school, he was terrified, he had never been away from home for very long and here he was in boarding school. He had received Chloe's book a bit later than his actual birthday because of the time it took to send. It was nice to hear from her when he was away from home and he finally understood what it was like to be living away from home. He had cried himself to sleep that night because he was so lonely, but he had also laughed because she had sent him the encouraging message even when he could be so mean to her. Their Dad had often said to John after Chloe had returned to England that he would be lost without her one day, and when he had received that book, he had finally realised what his Dad had meant.

After that day he had begun to rebuild a friendship with her although it took a very long time. They realised how alike the two of them were. He could never have the same sort of relationship as his younger brother had with her but they were on the same page. He had even raced down a crowded street in Birmingham to hug her when he was fifteen because he had spotted her when he was on a school trip to the city in which she was staying. They had inevitably had a major argument that time as well but that always happened and it had become a sort of ritual when they were younger. Nowadays Chloe and he respected each other a lot more. Chloe let him take some of the responsibility and John stopped purposefully trying to annoy her although they did lark around like all siblings do.

John opened the book and started to read about the children going to live on their island on their own. He had done the same thing with his brothers when they were younger. He had taken them to a very remote part of the island and they had proceeded to make a den with shelters and a camp fire so that they could live there. The problem was they had misjudged the time and ended up sleeping the night under the stars. They had all had a brilliant time telling stories and jokes with each other but when they had eventually trekked back to the main living quarters in the morning, they found their Dad going absolutely crazy because he couldn't find them. John couldn't remember him looking so angry since their Mom had died. He had bundled the younger three towards the bathroom to remove the dirt, sweat and blood from themselves, then he had shouted at John and Scott until he was blue in the face then sent them to their room. It was only when John crept outside half an hour later to ask for some food did he realise his Dad was crying.

John looked at his watch, he had fifteen minutes left. He was considering turning in early when he got a signal back from his satellite; or so he thought. He looked at the monitor and found he had received exactly the same signal back. He looked puzzled; he couldn't work out whether he had seen anything or not. He decided that he had just got back his own signal from a reflective surface somewhere. He adjusted the tracking on the tsunami warning and set off towards his room where he could finally crash into his bed.

_So that's chapter one. I know it's a lot about John but I thought it would help wet up some background because he is so thoughtful and contemplative. Let me know what you think and I will post the next chapter if you think it's okay! Mx _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so not many positive reviews but I thought if I upload the next chapter it might be received a bit better. This one has a bit more of the rest of the brothers and we meet Chloe Tracy for the first time. Hope you like it. x_

_I used some creative freedom but I DO NOT OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS_

Chapter 2

It was five o'clock in the morning, and the heat on Tracy Island was unbearable. None of its residents were having any luck sleeping, and the bright sunlight was not helping matters. In one of the rooms, a bright beam of light that was piercing the semi-darkness, was twitching. The curtains were being adjusted to try to black out the light which fell directly across the face of the room's disgruntled occupier. Eventually they gave up. They threw back the sheet and stormed out of the room, frustrated, hot and bothered.

Chloe Tracy stormed through the house to the balcony area. Here, she caught a soft breeze blowing the salt from the sea into her face. She smiled and licked her lips, her frustration evaporating instantly. This was one of the aspects of Island life she savoured the most. She slipped out of her sweat-soaked pyjamas and into the swimming gear she had brought down from her room with her. She had a plain black bikini on but, being a Tracy, she quickly pulled on a pair of purple and black board shorts. She expertly tied the longer sections of her hair back into a ponytail then slipped into the water.

She smiled happily as the cool water closed over her body, washing away the sweat and refreshing her body temperature. She dived under the water and swam an entire length under water, savouring the cool quietness. When she surfaced on the other side, she flicked the shorter lengths of her hair and fringe over the pack of her head and beamed into the sun.

She began to swim in a pattern, doing lengths with various strokes and speeds. She could nearly match Alan in swimming ability but he always trounced her when their brothers forced a competition. Her tanned body moved like a fish and sparkled under the water. There was still no movement from the rest of the house.

She finished her circuit pattern and lay on her back, floating in the water. When she was younger, she had often done this and tried not to move, to make the water extremely still so it looked like she was floating in glass. She looked up to the sky and thought about her brother John, up in Thunderbird 5 on his own. He would already have been up for an hour after having only five hours sleep. She often felt sorry for him being all alone but she knew that he liked being on his own. It didn't stop her thinking about all the things he missed out on when he was alone. Last night, they had all had a massive barbecue and party, they had been outside until some ridiculous time in the morning, and her brother had even fallen asleep on one of the lilos. Not for long though because they had soon snuck up on him and pushed him in the water. Thinking about their antics last night, she remembered the earring that had fallen off in the pool. She had been too tired to swim down and look for it then. Chloe swam to the edge of the pool nearest the house and dived under the water. She swam around on the bottom for a minute then spotted the earring. It was quite small so it took her a while to pick it up off the floor. She almost had to give up and go up for air when she finally picked it up off the bottom of the pool. She resurfaced and gasped for air a little too loudly than she would have liked to have done. She turned around to put the earring on the side of the pool when she nearly screamed aloud. Scott, her second younger brother, was crouched on the edge of the pool directly above where she was. He grinned and laughed aloud at the look on Chloe's face.

"Did I scare you?" he asked and continued to chuckle.

"You nearly made me scream." Chloe said sheepishly because she never screamed unless she was very surprised.

This admission made him laugh even more.

"So, of all the things to be scared of Chloe Tracy can't handle being snuck up on when she's in a swimming pool!"

"Well it is five thirty in the morning Scott."

"Couldn't sleep huh?"

"Err no, obviously not."

"Well, you weren't the only one." He said grimly.

Chloe noticed that he was wearing a pair of blue board shorts and a pair of pyjama pants had been added to her discarded clothes.

Scott picked up the earring Chloe had just placed on the side of the pool.

"Not swim proof are they?"

"No, not really. Earrings are about the only things I own which aren't." She fingered the cord tied around her neck and the wooden carved flower on the end of it.

Scott stood up and jumped into the pool, splashing Chloe and sending a tidal wave of water over the edge of the pool. Chloe watched in defeat as the earring, washed away with Scott's flood, disappeared down the pool side drain.

She turned to look at Scott who had resurfaced in the pool. She had to admit that, of all her brothers, Scott was definitely the fittest looking brother. He had also over taken John in height and was now the tallest Tracy. His dark tanned body glinted with the water in the sunlight. He was wearing a carved and painted wooden strip, tied on a cord around his neck that rested on his immaculate chest and, as he stretched his arms up, the muscles in the top of his arms tensed, showing off his extreme upper body strength. He ran a hand through his curly brown hair then turned, as Chloe had done, to face the sun.

The two of them stood in the pool, enjoying the warm sun on their face while the cool water lapped around their middles.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" Said Scott "I know we've lived here for ages but, it doesn't get old does it?"

"No. It doesn't." Chloe turned and had to look up to see her brothers face. She splashed water at him and grinned.

"Race you to twenty lengths you big sentimental softie!"

"You, have a challenge accepted, Miss Tracy!" he said in a fake voice.

The two of them sped off, Chloe creating an enormous lead in the first two laps. Scott had never been particularly strong at swimming.

They carried on swimming, Scott continuously trying to shorten the gap between them. After about twelve laps, they were swimming in opposite directions because Chloe had over taken him so much. Scott gave up trying to catch her and, as they were passing each other, he leapt up from the water and grabbed her around her middle, picking her up and swinging her round in the water. Chloe laughed and screamed in surprise and amusement. He threw her with complete ease back into the water where she caused a massive splash. For a twenty-seven year old, all of her brothers said, she was surprisingly small. She looked quite young in the face and all of them could easily pick her up, although she often caused an issue with Alan, the youngest. Chloe rose out of the water, her green and brown eyes flickering mischievously. Scott had always been mesmerised by her eyes, because they were green on the outside and brown on the inside. They had a habit of changing colour when the light changed but the majority of the time they were green, especially because they lived in a very sunny part of the world.

She dived under the water and grabbed one of Scott's legs. He started to laugh as she tickled him, then she pulled his leg from underneath him and he disappeared under the water. He surfaced again, coughing and spluttering, taken completely by surprise. Chloe grinned and pushed her blonde and brown hair out of her face. This was another of her unusual features. She had hair in varying shades of blonde, and then underneath, it was a light brown in colour often shading into a dark brown. The only colour she didn't have was ginger. Four of her brothers often teased her about dying sections ginger when she was asleep. The fifth always took her side. Scott ran his hand through his curls again.

A voice behind them made them turn suddenly towards the house.

"Do you guys have any idea what time it is?"

Chloe and Scott looked up to see another Tracy boy stood by the side of the pool, wearing green board shorts and carrying his pyjama pants. Virgil chucked the pyjamas onto the pile with Chloe and Scott's then dive-bombed into the pool, creating an even bigger splash than Scott. Chloe and Scott both turned away as the water flew up in their faces. Virgil surfaced from under the water and flicked his blonde and brown hair out of his face and as he stepped into the sun, his eyes shifted from brown to green in colour. He swam over to his sister and stood next to her to look out over the ocean. Scott stood back and watched them. It was funny how the oldest and the third youngest in a family could look so similar. Chloe and Virgil had exactly the same colour hair; even the shades of blonde and brown were in the same areas on their heads. Chloe was quite small, being a girl and Virgil had always been vertically challenged when they were growing up therefore there was only a slight height difference between the two of them. Chloe put her arm around Virgil's shoulder and nodded, and then Virgil slipped his arm around her waist. Scott smiled to himself and turned away. He hated it when they did that and they often did it on purpose to annoy the rest of their siblings. Finally Chloe broke the silence and spoke aloud to Virgil.

"You're starting to get too tall for me to do that anymore."

Virgil laughed. "Hopefully I won't be the smallest anymore!"

"Nah, you'll still be a little squirt to me." said Scott, drawing himself up to full height.

The three of them started to laugh and splash each other.

"Well aren't you three the early birds." They all turned in the water to see their Dad, Jeff Tracy, stood, fully dressed, up on the decking behind them by the house.

"Shouldn't you all be sleeping off your party efforts from last night?" he took a sip from the mug of coffee in his hand.

"Come on Dad, if anyone can sleep in this heat they have to be magic." Said Chloe.

"Or dead." Virgil stated.

They all turned to look at him, who was looking into the depths of the water. He looked up at them innocently.

"What?"

They all snorted with laughter.

"Well I'm guessing your brothers are dead then." laughed Jeff.

"Well we all know Alan can sleep through and earthquake." Said Scott and they all began to laugh again.

"They aren't still asleep are they?" asked Chloe astonished.

"Well, I heard great snores coming from their room when I walked past."

"No wonder Alan can sleep through earthquakes," chuckled Virgil.

"He has to live through a thunderstorm in his bedroom!" finished off Chloe.

"You know, it's really creepy when you two do that." Laughed Scott.

"What? Still haven't gotten used to it?" Chloe smiled and flicked water at him.

"Come on Scott, you know they do it on purpose." Said Jeff, backing up his son because he knew how aggravating it was as well.

Chloe's eyebrow twitched and Virgil snorted with laughter.

"Oh come on guys!" Scott sighed, exasperated.

They all laughed again.

"Okay, there's coffee in here if you want it and some breakfast going too but nothing fancy because Onaha hasn't woken up yet. Come and get some if you get hungry. And don't wake up the rest of the house." With that he turned and went back into the house.

"We'll be up in a minute Dad." Called Scott.

The three of them lay back in the water, their feet touching in a three-point triangle. They lay there floating.

"I wish John was here." Said Scott

"Don't we all kid." Said Chloe sighing.

"Yeah, but he likes it up there doesn't he?" said Virgil.

"Mh, but I still miss him down here sometimes." Chloe said.

"You used to hate him." Laughed Scott.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Added Virgil. "You could barely speak to each other when we were little."

"You hated him." Repeated Scott.

"I didn't hate him. I hated the way he treated me."

"Yeah but you didn't go to any effort to change the way he acted towards you, did you?" Scott said wisely.

"No but I was young. I had been kicked out of my family and my brother was being evil about it. We got on brilliantly when we were younger kids."

"When Mom was alive." Said Virgil.

"Didn't we all." Sighed Scott.

"Anyway, come one, I'm starting to turn very wrinkly."

The three of them jumped out of the pool and fought over the jumble of towels they had brought down with them. They rubbed their heads to dry off their hair before drying their shorts slightly. Chloe and Virgil tipped their heads upside down to dry them and returned up right with their hair sticking up on top of their heads. She loosened the pony tail and let her hair curl around her shoulders while Virgil attempted to stop his flicking up at the back of his neck. Scott twisted his towel then whipped it at Virgil, emitting a loud cracking noise and causing Virgil to yelp in pain.

Chloe abandoned the towel on a deck chair and padded into the house to find her Dad leaving her brothers fighting by the pool. She filled herself a mug of coffee from the breakfast bar then turned into the house to see if he was in his study. She took the stairs two at a time, taking care not to spill her drink then walked along the corridor to her Dad's study. During the day, when there wasn't a mission in operation, the huge disguised metal door was left open, propped open by a particularly hefty rock from the beach. It was unsettling when she came to the door and found it shut.

"Dad?" she called out, then went to the right of the door and put her hand on the scanner to open the door. The lock scanned her hand print then opened up to let her in.

"Dad?" she looked round the door and saw her Dad sat at his desk. He was watching something on one of the computer screens. He hadn't noticed her walk into the room.

Chloe crossed the floor and put her hand on her Dad's shoulder. He jumped, knocking a sheaf of papers to the floor. He started guiltily but Chloe had already picked them up. He put down the pen he was twisting in his fingers and rubbed his head in his hands. Chloe put the papers on his desk and perched and the edge of the desk.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." He sighed

"Come off it Dad." She folded her arms across her front.

"It's nothing!"

"Well it's obviously something because it's got you so worked up about it. You can tell me; and if it's something serious, I need to know."

"Will you just leave it?" Jeff looked sternly at her.

"Dad, come on; I'm not a kid. None of us are. We're a team, much more than that we're a family. The entire world trusts us with their lives and you can't even trust me enough to tell you what's bothering you?" she said mischeiviously.

"I said drop it!" Jeff jumped out of the chair, sending it flying backwards. Chloe jumped.

"Dad-"

"I don't want to hear it Chloe." He looked up as the ringer alerted him to an incoming video call.

"Dad what's going on?" Chloe was exasperated, and annoyed that her Dad wouldn't explain to her what was bothering him.

"Ah, is that my darling sister's dulcet tones I hear?"

Chloe looked at the computer screen to see John grinning at her. She smiled back and flicked her hair out of her eyes then ran her fingers threw it to try and make it stick up. Jeff stood up and stormed out of the room. She glanced after him guiltily then looked back at her brother.

"Hey Johnny boy."

"Been for an early morning swim I see."

"I was in the pool at five thirty."

"Nah you practically had a lie in. Is the tropical weather getting to you?" he teased.

"You have no idea." She smiled, appreciative of the distraction. "So was there a particular reason for your call?"

"I was wondering whether the man of action was about?"

"You just missed him."

"I'm confused..." he looked questioningly at Chloe.

She stared back, holding his gaze then wilted under his power.

"How do you do that?"

"What make you reveal everything? It's my natural charm Clo."

"Hah! You wish."

"I do actually; we don't all have freaky powers you know."

Chloe touched the side of her temple involuntarily.

"Yeah I know. So, is anything interesting happening?"

"Well I told Dad last night but judging by the tail end of that conversation I just overheard, you two aren't exactly on the best of speaking terms this morning."

"That's one way of putting it." Chloe looked back at the door. Then, looking back at the computer screen, she sat in the chair her Dad had vacated and looked seriously at her brother.

"What have you got?"

"Well, like I said, nothing interesting is happening really."

"Tell me about it. I haven't been in the air in Thunderbird 6 for ages. She'll be thinking I've forgotten her."

"What, with all the time you spend in her hanger? I doubt it."

"Fair point."

"Anyway, I picked up some tremor readings last night somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The Earth's crust seemed to be taking a severe beating but the signals are unclear. I can't pick up any specific patterns but, from what I recorded last night, it's pretty set on causing a tsunami."

"Brilliant." Chloe said sarcastically.

"I had a look on the satellites and, as far as I can see, there are no populated areas in the specific area, but the strengths from some of these readings are thinking I may have to put a quake warning out to a lot of coastal areas and some island locations."

"Okay. Are there any ground control operations?"

"Not that I know of. I've been eavesdropping on the U.S weather warnings agency and they only recently detected the tremors."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well, for the moment it's neither. They have decided that the plate movement is far enough out in the ocean for it not to be a problem, but-" he turned away and looked on another screen.

"Judging by the readings they would have logged from when they first started picking them up, they won't have much to go on. Their readings certainly aren't as jumpy as mine so they might not have been able to assess the situation fully."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Chloe

"I could radio them, but technically, I'm not supposed to offer help until they have accepted a threat or danger. If I radio in now, it will, for starters, cause a mass panic because the Thunderbirds think something serious might happen, and secondly, there will be all sorts of public and government disputes over the fact that I have been listening in to them."

"Mm, that's true."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well for now; like you said; there isn't much you can do. We'll just have to sit tight and keep an eye on it. Keep a log of all the readings and send them down to me. I'll get Brains to have a look at it and see if he can make anything of the Data."

"F.A.B Chloe. I'm sending them down now."

"Anything else John?"

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"I saw, well I think I saw, a satellite last night but it was unregistered and in a no orbit zone. I sent out a frequency signal but that came back with nothing. I also sent out a friendly spy signal this morning, it came back to my computers with all sorts of malware and hijacking software."

"Are you saying that we've been hacked?" Chloe sat up in the chair.

"No, Thunderbird 5 has way too advanced technology to get hacked; but what I'm saying is that whatever was out there, it didn't want to be seen and it definitely did not want anything to do with me."

"Okay, well just be on the lookout for anymore virus signals and attacks or threats on you. If that happens, send out the emergency signal and we'll go to lock down and encrypt all the files."

"Thanks."

"It's good to hear from you again Johnny."

"I am actually starting to feel lonely up here. It seems no-one wants my help, and I'm bored."

"Ha ha, you'll survive. You always do.

"And so do you I might add." He smirked at Chloe who laughed.

John spoke again, his tone changing.

"He'll talk you know. Whenever he's ready, he'll talk."

"Thanks John." Chloe smiled affectionately at her little brother who often acted so much older than he was.

"Oh, and another thing Clo."

"Yeah, what? My breakfast's getting cold."

"For a minute I thought I was talking to Dad. You did a good job of taking control. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah thanks John. It's nice to know."

"I'll speak to you later Sis."

"Okay, bye Kid."

The screen flashed and her brothers smiling face disappeared from view. It was only after their video conferences ended that she always realised how much she missed being able to look into those wise and considerate blue eyes and feel reassured. With John up in Thunderbird 5, Scott had always been her Dad's right-hand man but for Chloe, it was John had always been her back up. She looked at the family photo taken when they were younger that stood pride of place on her Dad's desk. Sure she had her favourite brother Virgil all the time to be with and Scott was a good guy but she and John had always had a unique relationship, right from the word go. In a way, their little five year war had helped to strengthen relationship and, like with lots of families, outsiders can never understand the alliances that build up over the years. Suddenly, Chloe's eyebrow twitched and her hand flinched up to her temple again.

"_Okay Okay I'm coming!"_

She stood up and left the room, propping the door open with the hefty rock from the beach before padding down the corridor to the main living quarters.

_So chapter two is uploaded. I hope this chapter goes down all right Please rate and review and let me know what you think! Mx _


End file.
